Reality sets in
by Silver13181
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Ryan and Marissa mostly. Finally an update written.
1. Default Chapter

It is after the Valentine's Day fiasco and things seem more complicated for Ryan more than ever. Not only is he confused about where his relationship with Marissa is, but also now he is bombarded with thoughts about his previous ex. Things don't seem to look good, but Ryan is trying to deal with his situation the best he knows how.  
  
Ryan is lying down on his bed just starring at the clock. He knows he has to get up. He hit the snooze button one too many times already. He needs to get ready for school.  
  
Seth enters the pool house.  
  
"Hey, I thought you would never get up. Remember I am not with Anna anymore and so I need to ride with you." Seth replied.  
  
"Well, there is nothing that I need to look forward to at school." Ryan replied unemotionally.  
  
"Now cheer up Ryan. Things are going to get back to normal again. You will see".  
  
"Well I am not counting on it."  
  
"But still we need to go. I will be waiting out front."  
  
Even though Ryan sat in the Western Civ class, he was only there physically. His mind was on Teresa. Never did he think that that would be the person that he would think about, but thoughts of her were flooding his mind.  
  
"And the answer is? Ryan could you answer that question?" Mr. Wray asked.  
  
Slowly he came back to reality.  
  
"Um. I don't know."  
  
"Anybody else knows the answer." Mr. Wray asked again.  
  
As soon as he finished the question the bell rang and school was finally over. Now he could just go back home and relax. Unfortunately the one person he did not want to see today showed up outside his class.  
  
"Hey" was all Marissa could force out after the event in his pool house.  
  
"Hi, um I am kind up in a hurry. I need to help Sandy with some stuff." Ryan lied.  
  
"Oh, well," now looking everywhere except his face, "I just thought to say hi since we haven't talked since what happened Valentine's Day".  
  
"Listen, I'll call you later tonight okay."  
  
Maybe he will, and maybe he won't. Still he just needed to say something to leave.  
  
"Sure. I guess I'll talk to you then."  
  
She was not sure if what he said was true, but she knew that she would be staying by the phone that night. She needed to talk to him. Needed to get everything off her chest and Valentine's Day was not enough in her mind. She loved Ryan and like she said before, she was not going to give up on him like everyone else in his life.  
  
Seth is now sitting on the couch with Summer watching more of the animated Batman cartoons. He is so happy that he is now with Summer. Never in a million years did he think that his one dream girl would be even talking with him let alone be his girlfriend.  
  
"So Cohen, which do you like better Superman, or Batman?" Summer asked.  
  
"Well Summer, you know I am not good at choosing, but if I must I would have to say Superman."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Something about wearing tights and a red cape interest me."  
  
" Uh, Cohen, they both wear tights and a cape, but just different colors."  
  
"Well, then I like him better for the colors."  
  
Summer could still not believe that she was with Seth Cohen. He was like Seth Cohen. Still he won her heart and she felt like a queen and he was her king. But the reality was she was not being totally honest with him. She loved the time she spent with him, but she was not ready to make their relationship public. She did not know whether she really would.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Marissa looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. She had been sitting by the phone since six. Tears wanted to force themselves out, but she held them back.  
  
Why did I not see it? Why did I not believe him? Should he be this angry with me? She knew the answer to the last question clearly. He had every right to be. Was Summer right? Was she just chasing the wrong guy? After thinking about these questions she decided that maybe he didn't want to call her. Well she was not going to have that. She had to take some action again so she picked up the phone herself and dialed his number. 


	2. One aleep, one awake

Why is he not answering? Is he truly not home? There was only one way to find out. She picked up her purse, grabbed a jacket and decided to head over there.  
  
During the drive she could not help to think what she was going to say to him. If he was going to turn her away again. As a matter of fact an interesting thought popped into her head. Did she ever really love Luke when she was with him? Sure he was a good boyfriend, but Ryan had shown her something more and now she realized this. This is really what love feels like.  
  
Marissa was a bit hesitant before opening the door, but was quite pleased at what she saw. Ryan was sound asleep and this brought back memories about Mexico. It was the first time she really felt the connection they had. She never admitted that it was there, but she knew that he knew. Now she had to make a decision; stay or go back home.  
  
Well there is enough room for me to fit without him noticing she questioned herself as she made her way to the bed. Marissa slowly covered herself with the sheet and fell asleep.  
  
Man she looks breath taking was all Ryan thought as he saw Marissa still sleeping. He wondered what time it was when she came by since obviously he was asleep when she did. He never knew it would be this tough to ignore her. I guess this is what it really feels like to be in love. The pain has to come with it too. He doesn't know how long he will be able to keep it up, but he knows he can't. Not just yet.  
  
"Marissa." Ryan said. "Marissa." Still no answer.  
  
After getting no response he decided to get up. Since she probably wouldn't be up for awhile he decided to get them both some breakfast.  
  
In the kitchen....  
  
"Hey Ryan. You sleep well?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Better as each day passes." Ryan replied.  
  
"Look it is none of my business, but I gave Marissa advice about your situation. I think you should really talk to her."  
  
"I am just not ready yet. It's too soon. I need to be alone for a while and I think so does she."  
  
"Well, like I always say I am always here to talk if you need me."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
With that Ryan took two bagels and two cups of coffee with him, but before he left to go to the pool house he was stopped by Seth.  
  
"Hey Ryan. Wait up. Thanks for making me breakfast." Seth replied.  
  
"Yeah, this is for someone else." Ryan shot back.  
  
"Hmm. Who might that be? Possibly a certain girl from you past that you brought over here to "hang out" with. I need some details here." Seth enquired.  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"Well, who then?"  
  
"Marissa."  
  
"So you two made up. That is nice. Now we can have a couplefest as Summer likes to put it."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Alright. What's going on?"  
  
"She came by sometime after I was asleep and fell asleep herself. She is still in there so I decided to bring her breakfast."  
  
"Well give me the details. I have to go over Summer's house. I think we might "do the deed" again. I am keeping my fingers crossed."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Ryan now made his way back into the poolhouse and opened the door. 


	3. Confusion Anyone?

"Marissa" Ryan yelled out.  
  
He looked everywhere in the pool house, but she was gone. Maybe this was for the best. He didn't know what to say to her anyhow and if she broke down crying again he wouldn't be able to hold back making her feel safe again.  
  
"Hi Cohen. Just let me grab my bag okay." Summer spoke.  
  
"Uh. Summer. Where are we going? I thought you wanted me to hang out at your place." Seth said confused.  
  
"Well change of plans. I need you to drive me to Coop's place because she called me and my car is getting fixed."  
  
"Wait. Hold on. She is at my house right now. Ryan told me."  
  
"What are you talking about Cohen? She is not there."  
  
"Whatever you say Summer."  
  
At Jimmy Cooper's apartment...  
  
"Hey kiddo. I didn't hear you come in last night. Where did you go?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Um. It's a long story. I will tell you later. Summer is coming by any minute." Marissa replied.  
  
"Well you will have your privacy since I have a meeting with Sandy and some inspector. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
The phone rings...  
  
"Hi Summer." Marissa answered.  
  
"Hey Coop. Cohen and I will be late. He tried to take a short cut and now we are lost." Summer said.  
  
In the background Seth mentions we are not lost.  
  
"Well as long as you get here that's fine. I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Well that just might be awhile."  
  
Seth gives her a look as Summer hangs up the phone.  
  
Well at least this gives me a chance to change since I am still wearing the clothes from the day before she thought.  
  
The doorbell rings. Finally Marissa thought as she opened the door.  
  
"Uh." Marissa trying to grasp the words she needs to say.  
  
"Hey." Ryan says. "Can I come in?"  
  
She stood there motionless. It was as though the cat caught her tongue literally. Her face became hot as she forced the words out.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The tension between them felt like all the cliques that you hear like the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. The tiny space of the apartment did not help the situation. Maybe she shouldn't have left the pool house when she did. What would have happened then? Well she can't turn back time and he was here now so isn't that what she really wanted?  
  
"Listen I came here to tell you that you shouldn't have come by last night." Ryan said.  
  
He knew that it sounded harsh, but harsh was what he was looking for.  
  
"I know. I just didn't know what else to do. You didn't call me and no one was answering the phone so I freaked out and wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
"I can see that, and I am glad."  
  
"Since that is settled I should go."  
  
"No, stay. Just for a while. Have some breakfast. I know you probably didn't have any."  
  
"And you would know that because?"  
  
"I saw you before Seth stopped you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Now there was an awkward silence that was broken by the doorbell ringing.  
  
"I'll just get that"  
  
Marissa opened the door to find Summer and Seth finally making their arrival.  
  
"Hey Coop. Cohen still drives like an old lady. Sorry about the delay." Summer said.  
  
"Well Summer, you will just have to deal with it." Seth replied.  
  
Noticing Ryan is there....  
  
"Oh hey Ryan. I see you and Marissa are back together. So Coop is this what you wanted to tell me?" Summer said gleefully.  
  
"I should really get going." Ryan said trying to leave the situation he found himself in.  
  
"Hold up. Am I not getting something here?" Summer said confused.  
  
"Obviously not and this wouldn't be the first time." Seth replied sarcastically.  
  
Ryan bolted from the place before Marissa could object.  
  
"No. No. No. This was not what I wanted to happen." Marissa said as she fell on the couch and began to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Coop. I thought that was the big news. I should go. You probably hate me now." Summer replied upset.  
  
"No, Sum. Stay. I need you more than ever."  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone." Seth said.  
  
After this incident all Seth wanted to do was find Ryan. He needed to have one of their all-famous Seth-Ryan talks. 


	4. When the past creeps in

"I need to see her. I need to talk with her." Was all Ryan kept saying to himself as he drove down to Chino. He needed to see where he stood with her. He needed to talk with Teresa. Seth was a good person to talk to, but he was just too close in his situation. Teresa would give him the answers that he needed.  
  
It didn't take him long to get to her house. Maybe it was the fact that he was speeding. Still he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get his feelings out and this was the only way he knew how.  
  
"Ryan. What are you doing here?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I need to talk, and I know that you will listen."  
  
"Sure." Teresa replied with more enthusiasm then she wanted to express.  
  
Ryan and Teresa arrived at their used to be local hang out. Teresa felt that this was the best place to bring back the most memories of them together.  
  
"So, what's this almost emergency about?" Teresa asked.  
  
"You see. I don't know which life I would rather have." Ryan answered.  
  
"Well, that's easy. The one you have now." Teresa reluctantly replied.  
  
"The thing is I feel like I have the same amount of problems just in a different form."  
  
"Ah. Homecoming queen, huh."  
  
"Yeah well. She does play a big part of it."  
  
"Do you really want my honest advice?"  
  
"Should I be afraid to say yes?"  
  
"Depends on what you really want to hear?"  
  
"Maybe then I don't really want to know."  
  
Ryan then was thinking maybe this was a mistake. He always faced his problems head on. Marissa might have made him into Mr. Softy now. It wasn't that far from the truth and he must admit he liked it.  
  
"Man. You really do love Chino. I never saw you act this way with Luke." Summer said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think he will ever forgive me let alone take me back. He can't even stand to talk to me." Marissa replied as she took another scoop of ice cream.  
  
"Give him time. He will come around. Trust me. You know how long it took you to get together." Summer replied.  
  
She was trying to give Coop the confidence, which she didn't even have in herself about their relationship. As bad as she did not want to admit it, she was on Ryan's side with this one.  
  
"We had so much fun back in the day. I really do miss that now." Ryan said.  
  
"Does that fun include me as well?" Teresa eyes him inquisitively.  
  
"Yes. I guess it does." Ryan replied not knowing what to say.  
  
Teresa started to lean closer and Ryan didn't notice until it was too late. She brushed her lips with his and Teresa felt the spark that used to be there. Unfortunately for Marissa, Ryan felt that spark too. He began to deepen the kiss and after what seemed like an eternity they stopped. Ryan then cleared his throat and felt like he did something wrong. Teresa noticed this and decided to be the first one to speak up.  
  
She was trying to say, "Sorry about that. I ..." , but was cut off by Ryan.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about. I'm not." He replied not sure if he should have said that.  
  
"That's good." she replied thinking maybe she made him change his mind about getting back with her.  
  
"Um. You want to come back to my place, or yours?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Of course she had to ask that. Even though after asking he might take it back, but still had to give it a chance. He possibly wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"Yeah. Why not."  
  
"Can't think of a reason. We could go back to my place since it is only a couple of blocks away."  
  
Teresa thought this could give Ryan the shortest amount of distance to change his mind. This could possibly be the start of getting him back.  
  
After Summer left all Marissa wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. She had been thought so much and nothing seemed to be getting better. Tomorrow was another day; a time to start fresh and new and forget all that happened. She knows that last night she did not get much sleep since she watched Ryan sleeping until she succumbed to sleep herself.  
  
"Ryan wake up." Teresa called out.  
  
"Marissa, I do love you. You mean so much to me." Ryan spoke in his sleep.  
  
I knew it was too good to be true. He never said I love you to me Teresa thought.  
  
"I forgive you Marissa. Let me show you how much." Ryan said as he caressed the pillow he was holding.  
  
Just then the alarm clock went off. Teresa had it on so she wouldn't over sleep and be late to work again.  
  
"Wait. Where am I?" Ryan replied sleepily.  
  
"Your at my house Ryan. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Hold on. Uhh. Sorry, but I have to get home."  
  
Ryan spoke as he got his thing together.  
  
"Leaving again without saying goodbye. I guess things will never change." Teresa replied sternly.  
  
"I really shouldn't be here. Sandy and Kirsten are probably worried about me."  
  
"Well I guess I might catch you in the future sometime."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And with that he left Teresa's house.  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed so far. Please keep them coming. 


	5. The Pier

"Hey could you get Ryan. Breakfast is ready." Kirsten told Seth.  
  
"Sure. Be right back."  
  
Seth made his way to the pool house and didn't find Ryan there. Where could he be Seth thought. Now he had to tell Kirsten that he wasn't there, and that he didn't know where Ryan was.  
  
"So where's Ryan." Kirsten asked.  
  
"Um. I don't know. He wasn't there."  
  
"Well, that's odd. I wish he would have told us."  
  
"I'll find out when he comes home."  
  
"I mean it's okay it's just that I hope he's safe."  
  
"Same here."  
  
After Seth finished his morning ritual of coffee, a bagel, and Art & Leisure, he decided to call Summer.  
  
"Hello." Summer answered the phone.  
  
"Hey. It's Captain Oats." Seth joked.  
  
"Look. I can't talk right now." Summer snapped.  
  
"Alright. I just called to ask if you know where Ryan is?"  
  
"No, why would I know?"  
  
"Well I thought if Marissa knew then you would know."  
  
"Well I don't sorry. Okay, bye." And Summer hung up the phone.  
  
Seth felt confused, but just brushed it off. Just then Ryan cam through the front doors.  
  
"Hey buddy where were you?"  
  
"Out." Ryan replied not really in the mood to talk. At least he was able to revert to his one word answers and that did not sound out of the ordinary.  
  
""Did you even come home cause I got in late and I didn't see you in the pool house?"  
  
"So you're my watch man now. Listen Seth, I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
With that Ryan went to the pool house alone to contemplate what has happened the past two days. Why did he do what he did? Was it right? Did he go too far? Just then the phone rang and it interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hello." Ryan answered.  
  
"Hi. It's me (pause) Marissa."  
  
"Look" Ryan began to speak just before he was cut off by her.  
  
"Ryan, I didn't plan to tell Summer that we were back together. She just assumed when she saw you over."  
  
"I figured as much. I realized that on the car ride."  
  
"Car ride down to where?"  
  
Just remembering that it was to Teresa's house he quickly thought of a different answer.  
  
"The beach."  
  
"Ryan Atwood enjoying the beach." Marissa spoke with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. It has helped me unwind going there so what better place."  
  
"Um. So I guess you are alright. I'll let you go then."  
  
"Wait"  
  
"Yeah." Marissa holding a sense of hope.  
  
"Are you busy right now?"  
  
"Umm. Not wanting to sound too desperate by answering quickly she took a little time before answering no."  
  
"Could you meet me down by the pier?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
When Marissa hung up the phone she couldn't wait to see Ryan again. It felt just like the time she prepared herself before they found themselves in his pool. Today was the day she would get him back. She had to.  
  
When she left her dad's apartment she wore a tight fitting little black dress. This should make him think twice she thought. Hopefully her nerves would hold.  
  
Ryan on the other hand was quite relaxed. He was at the controls and he knew it. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her, but as Seth once said he knew the words would come.  
  
Ryan noticed her standing on the pier. Man did she look gorgeous. God why did she have to be so amazing looking. He had to admit Teresa did not even come close to her. He was very happy that she did not notice him yet. When he felt that it was time to walk up to her he did.  
  
"Hey" Ryan spoke up first.  
  
"Hey" Marissa barely spoke out.  
  
""Ryan I just..."  
  
But before Marissa could continue Ryan cut her off.  
  
"I am not much of a talker, but I have so much that I want to say and I need to say it. This is not easy for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Marissa's mood now suddenly changed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as good as she thought.  
  
"Marissa, um, where do I start." Ryan said as he contemplated which direction to take this.  
  
"If someone told me that I would end up living with the rich and fabulous I would never have believed them. If they ever told me that I would fall in love with such an amazing girl I wouldn't believe them either, but the fact is both of those things came true. Before Oliver came into our lives we were not perfect. Far from it, but there was something still there that we didn't lose and that was trust. You can't tell me that I did not trust you with Oliver. I let you see him all that you wanted and did not fight you too much over it. Then when I tried to protect you time and time again, you didn't believe me. All those times I helped you and you still turned your back away. I almost went back to juvy for you, almost got expelled, and thank god the Cohen's did not give up on me, but even if they did I would have still been there for you, felt something for you. I don't know if I lost it, or not yet, but I feel it more and more each day. You had your choice back before we got together if you wanted Luke, or me. I guess now I have that decision to make."  
  
"I want to be with you. I love you Ryan." She protested.  
  
"Well I have decided to give Teresa and me another shot.  
  
"What?' Marissa now spoke out with anger.  
  
"You heard me correctly. I just need to be away from you. Seeing her has brought back feelings that I just can't ignore."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Marissa had to hold back tears.  
  
"But I am."  
  
And with that Ryan left the pier and headed over to Teresa's house.  
  
Marissa was totally crushed. How could he go back to her? Did he ever really love Teresa? She then decided the best thing to do now was to talk to Seth. He knew Ryan better than anyone. Maybe he would have some answers. She decided to head over to the Cohen house. 


	6. Feelings Disentangled

"Ryan, I thought it would take you at least six months to show up at my house again." Teresa responded as she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah well. I'm here now aren't I. Can I come in?" Ryan asked as he patiently waited outside.  
  
"Actually no." She spoke coldly to him.  
  
"Alright. Why the cold shoulder after last time?" Ryan said sounding confused.  
  
"It's just that what I have to say to you will only take two minutes."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"Ryan, I heard what you said about Marissa."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep before my alarm went off. You were saying that you love her."  
  
"You're joking Teresa. Nice one."  
  
"I'm serious. You never said that you loved me. You really love her and I just need to move on. Goodbye Ryan. For good this time."  
  
"Yes, I did love her, but I want to try again with you."  
  
"Well now I realize that I can't."  
  
Teresa then closed the door along with any hope that she and Ryan would get back together the way it used to be. Friends maybe, but nothing else.  
  
Marissa did not get anything out of Seth except the fact that he told her that Ryan did love her and that he would eventually take her back. After enjoying talking about the past six months together and mostly about Summer, Marissa decided to go home.  
  
As Marissa walked and fumbled in her purse for her keys she did not notice Ryan asleep in front of the door. When she looked up she was shocked. What was he doing here? Came back to bash me more? She did not want to encounter that again. But on the other hand he looked peaceful. Just like the other night. This time she decided to try a different approach. She went up to him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
It took about five seconds for him to realize that he was not dreaming. When he opened his eyes Marissa thought he would brush her off again, but the opposite happened. He brought her in closer, and deepened the kiss. He gently started to stroke her hair and she was in utter bliss. She missed being with him like this so much. Marissa never wanted this to end. Her perseverance paid off. Eventually he broke the kiss first.  
  
"I love you Marissa." Ryan spoke tenderly.  
  
"I love you too Ryan." Marissa spoke back knowing that he meant it. She could see it in his eyes. Everything that he said before did not seem important to her anymore. "How long have you been here?" she asked.  
  
"Three hours. I am happy you finally came home." He spoke between yawns.  
  
"I guess I should have come home earlier if I only knew."  
  
"Well then it would have spoiled the surprise. Where were you by the way?"  
  
Marissa started to get up from the floor.  
  
"I was over your house. I went there to talk to Seth."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah well, I do talk with other people besides you in that house."  
  
They both laughed and she thought it looked good to see Ryan happy again.  
  
"Plus, I needed some advice and he was good to talk to."  
  
"I guess we all needed to go to someone."  
  
"So who did you go to?" she totally forgot that he was planning to go to Teresa's house after their confrontation at the pier.  
  
Ryan then picked himself off the floor giving him some extra time to think of a good answer.  
  
"I went over to Luke's" Ryan said hoping she wouldn't notice he was lying. She did not suspect a thing.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, would you like to come in?"  
  
"I would love that."  
  
She couldn't help, but smile that things were going great at that moment and was really happy that her father was not coming home that night since he was at an out of town meeting with Sandy. Maybe he could just spend the night like how he once asked her. She did not want to push it and she did not want him to do anything that he did not want to do. She was not going to pressure him now like she did before.  
  
After they both had something to eat, they both relaxed and it felt just like old times.  
  
"That show was so funny." Marissa said still giggling.  
  
"Yeah, well, nothing beats Seth though. He should write for that show."  
  
"That is not a bad idea."  
  
Then their eyes locked and Marissa felt like she couldn't breathe. Another awkward silence. Ryan on the other hand knew what he wanted to do. He leaned in closer so, so did she. The minute their lips touched neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
Marissa started to unbutton his shirt, as he lied back down further on the couch. Then he suddenly stopped.  
  
Marissa became confused. Why was he stopping? Didn't he want to continue?  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought it would be better on a bed. You know more comfortable."  
  
"What would be better on a bed?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"This."  
  
Ryan then picked her up and she certainly did not protest. She knew what was on his mind. 


	7. Planning for Spring Break

It's been three weeks since Ryan and Marissa patched things up that faithful day. Marissa never brought up the issue of Teresa even though it started to creep back in her mind. From the point of view of Summer, she told her that she shouldn't even mention it.  
  
"Coop you should just forget about it."  
  
"I know I should, but I want to know whether he really meant it, or not."  
  
"Trust me. Things are fine now don't mess it up."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"Hey Summer, Marissa." Seth spoke up when he saw them in the hall.  
  
"Hi Seth. I'll catch up with you later Summer." Marissa said as she went to look for Ryan.  
  
"Hi Cohen."  
  
"So what are you doing after school?" Seth hoping she did not have plans.  
  
"Yeah Cohen we need to talk." Summer spoke nervous.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"This isn't working out for me anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about? Things are going great. At least for me."  
  
"Sorry, but I have to ice you this time. See you maybe later." Summer then stormed straight to her next class.  
  
"What just happened here?" Seth stood there confused.  
  
When Seth got back home from school he went straight to his room.  
  
"Yep. Captain Oats. She dumped me. First Anna and now Summer."  
  
Captain Oats just remained silent. He was as shocked as he was.  
  
At dinnertime.....  
  
"So anything happen today?" Sandy asked throwing the question to everybody.  
  
"Well, Julie is driving me crazy ever since Jimmy started dating Hailey. She keeps asking me to break them up." Kirsten answered.  
  
"How about you Ryan, or Seth?"  
  
"Nothing with me. Finally I have no drama to report." Ryan answered happily.  
  
"Seth, you are awfully quiet. Anything with you?"  
  
"Nothing here either." Seth reported as he played around with the food on his plate.  
  
After dinner Ryan joined Seth in his room.  
  
"So why the long face at dinner?' Ryan asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Seth. You can fool Sandy and Kirsten, but not me."  
  
"Alright. You want to know. Summer broke up with me. She just stomped on my heart and left it there. No explanation."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Today at school."  
  
"If you need anything just let me know. We are like brothers now aren't we."  
  
"Right you are."  
  
Two days till Spring Break....  
  
Ryan and Seth are having breakfast. Seth is still bummed over Summer even though they have decided to remain friends. Ryan is actually really excited about going somewhere for the whole week. T.J., and Palm Springs were not as pleasant as they could have been. This time it would be just him and Marissa. He knew it had to be kept that way. There were many things he had planned and he couldn't wait to do all of them.  
  
"Come on Seth, you have to come along." Ryan protested.  
  
"It's not my thing. Spring Break will give me time to work on my novel. You know I still haven't gotten around to it."  
  
"I thought you were going to have my back. Oh and you stated during the time of Cotillion that you owe me a big favor for all that dancing I did."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not going to have any fun."  
  
"This I guess will be the time that I will have to make magic happen."  
  
On the females side.....  
  
"Coop you can't make me go. You'll have a fun time doing God knows what with Chino over there. You don't need me." Summer said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Seth is going too. I thought you were friends with him. It shouldn't be that bad." Marissa added.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Seth."  
  
"Right. You can't fool me Sums. Maybe this trip will give you time to evaluate your situation. You know get back together."  
  
"What if he doesn't want to go?"  
  
"So, you do want to get back together."  
  
"Yeah, I miss him; like a lot."  
  
"So now it will be your chance. Take it, or leave it."  
  
"Taken."  
  
The morning of....  
  
"You guys have everything?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Just like last time dad. No need to worry." Seth said while dragging his feet.  
  
"So are you really going to where you say your going?"  
  
"Yes. We are really going to Mt. Snow. We have a nice little cabin to stay in and where I will be most of the time." Seth said.  
  
"That's what you think." Ryan added.  
  
Kirsten walks in...  
  
"Hey boys. Don't get into trouble. I don't want to see you on the news this time." Kirsten said giving Seth and Ryan a look.  
  
"We will be on our best behavior." Seth said trying to get his things into the Range Rover with some difficulty.  
  
The plan was to first pick up Summer and then they would pick up Marissa. 


	8. Mt Villinova

Ryan and Seth had not even driven out of the driveway and Seth continued to complain about the trip.  
  
"This is going to suck so bad." Seth moaned.  
  
"Listen, you want my advice. This week you could try to get back together with her." Ryan suggested.  
  
"I don't even know why she broke up with me. She just said it was over. Maybe if you know something like if Marissa mentioned something."  
  
"Sorry. Nothing man. Marissa and I haven't done much talking."  
  
"Oh." Seth looked worried.  
  
"No, nothing like that. You know we have been hanging out."  
  
"Oh, I see. Taking it to the next level." After a slight pause. "So have you, you know?"  
  
Ryan gave him a what do you think look.  
  
"So that is why Marissa has looked so cheerful." Seth joked.  
  
"You really need to get back together with Summer. Get some action of your own again."  
  
"Maybe I will make magic happen."  
  
"Let's hope you right."  
  
Not long after they arrived at Summer's house. She was standing outside in a cute baby pink sweater with her enormous amount of luggage surrounding her.  
  
"I'll just stay in the car. Heavy lifting is not for me." Seth spoke.  
  
"So you know, you are driving the way there after we pick up Marissa." Ryan said.  
  
"You just can't wait to get your paws on Marissa again." Seth shot back.  
  
Ryan just ignored him and continued putting the bags in the back.  
  
"Ryan, would it be possible to not have you and Marissa all over each other this week? I mean the rest of us might find it hard. You know what I mean?" Summer quietly whispered.  
  
"Could I ask you something Summer?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you break up with Seth in the first place?"  
  
In the distance..  
  
"Hey are you guys done yet? Let's go before all the snow melts." Seth interrupted them.  
  
Summer just shrugged off Ryan's question and walked to the front seat in the car. Ryan made his way to the backseat. After about twenty minutes of complete silence, yes complete silence even with Seth in the car they made it to Marissa's house.  
  
Marissa was dressed in a red sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. Luckily for Seth, Ryan did not have as many bags to put in the back. Soon they were on their way to Mt. Villinova Ski and Resort Lodge.  
  
Ryan decided to respect Summer's opinion and changed his plans of making out with Marissa the whole trip there.  
  
"So Marissa, what are you most looking forward to?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Spending a whole week with you." She then leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Ryan wanted to do more, but he was brought back to reality when Seth asked Ryan a question.  
  
"Hey, Ryan. What type of room is the one we are staying at?"  
  
"Actually I don't know. On the website it just mentioned that it houses up to four people and that it was the last one that was available for that amount of people. I didn't want us to have separate rooms."  
  
"That was a good idea." Summer added. Seth just looked at her. She said that a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Um. So we won't be separated." She spoke up trying to cover up her previous statement.  
  
"How much longer till we get there?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Well the GPS lady says an hour and a half." Seth replied.  
  
Ryan spoke up. "Hopefully we will get there by that time."  
  
Fortunately for Seth, they arrived after the hour and a half and left everything in the car so they could check in first before heading to the car to get some of their stuff. Marissa and Ryan held hands toward the information desk while Seth and Summer just walked side by side each other.  
  
The place looked amazing and so did the view. He was looking forward to just spending the week with Marissa and not only that, he felt that things were finally coming together. He felt more and more like a family with the Cohens and now began to feel like that. This brought a smile to his face.  
  
Marissa looked at Ryan and noticed that sweet smile and in turn smiled herself. After everything that has gone on between them, he still found his way back to her. It might have taken Oliver to help her understand how much he really did care for her and she was happy that she finally realized this. Maybe Teresa came into their lives at the right time. He did need to resolve his feelings from the past. He did just leave without saying goodbye. It was the best time for him to get everything cleared up. Imagine if they were very much in love and then she showed up. It would have done much more damage. All she now was looking forward to was moving on with her love, Ryan Atwood.  
  
"Hi. How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk spoke.  
  
"Yes. We have reservations under the name of Cohen." Seth answered.  
  
"Let me check." After a minute, or two the lady looked up from the computer. "Nope, sorry we don't have anything listed under that name."  
  
Seth looked at Ryan confused. Ryan then addressed the lady.  
  
"Hi. My name is Ryan. Try under the name of Atwood. I might have used that last name."  
  
After another minute. "Sorry sir. Nothing shows up."  
  
"Great just great. What are we going to do now?" Seth began to complain.  
  
"Now let's not panic." Ryan spoke and approached the lady again. "Do you have anything available for four people?"  
  
"We probably don't, but let me just check to see if any bookings were cancelled. Give me five minutes okay sir."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With that the group decided to sit down at a nearby table. Seth and Marissa had sad looks on their faces while Summer and Ryan looked really pissed. This was supposed to be a week to relax Ryan thought. Summer figured that her plans of connecting with Seth were ruined even thought he didn't know about her plans.  
  
"Hey, I'm just going to go get something to drink at the vending machine over there." Summer said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to get a drink too." Ryan spoke as he got up to follow her.  
  
Seth and Marissa just exchanged looks.  
  
"Summer." Ryan called out.  
  
"You thirsty too. I could have brought over a drink for you."  
  
"You never answered the question I asked back at your house. Why did you break up with him?"  
  
"I don't know. It felt right."  
  
Ryan just rolled his eyes and demanded a straight answer without even saying so.  
  
"I got scared. Things were becoming serious. I felt that I needed to back out. I never had anyone care for me as much as he did (pauses) does. Is he really hurt?"  
  
"Yeah. He needs to know why. I mean I won't tell him what you told me, but he deserves to know."  
  
"Excuse me. Ryan."  
  
Ryan walks up to the front desk with Summer. Marissa and Seth soon follow. 


	9. Questions

"Yes. Anything available?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well there are two separate rooms, one on the first floor and one on the fourth floor. We only allow two people to each of those rooms. Is that okay?" the lady questioned.  
  
"It's great." Ryan answered without even asking for the opinion of the others.  
  
"What's great Ryan?" Seth asked when he reached up to Ryan.  
  
"We've got rooms. Let's get some of our things."  
  
"Did you say rooms?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I thought we were going to stay in one bigger space."  
  
"Two separate smaller rooms were the only ones available. One on this floor and the other on the fourth floor."  
  
"Well I guess Summer and I will take this floor. It will be closest to the ground when she decides to throw me out the window thinking I came up with this as a plan."  
  
"What plan?" Summer snuck up with Marissa in tow.  
  
"Nothing, uh, Ryan will explain the details. I will be by the car." Seth said quickly before rushing to the Range Rover.  
  
When they arrived at the car with two men to help them with the bags, Seth was pleased that Summer was fine with the arrangements. It was not long before both sets of couples were settled in their rooms.  
  
"I'm glad you choose this room for us. The view is spectacular." Marissa said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well it was not totally my decision, but yeah this room seems much better." Ryan pointed out.  
  
"I'm just going to call my dad and tell him that we got here and that we are fine. Also I just want to stop by Seth and Summer's room."  
  
"Sure. No problem. I'll just order us some room service."  
  
When Marissa left, Ryan just starred out of the window. In this moment of solitude he just thought about everything that happened even since he moved to Newport Beach. All the crazy events that happened between him and Marissa. Everyone had been right; he and her never had just been friends. Then his thoughts drifted back to Teresa. He never had just been friends with her either, but something about Marissa was different than her. What made them different Ryan thought? Why was he able to say I love you to one, but not the other?  
  
Marissa watched him from across the room and sensed that he was thinking about something. Deep thought as they say. She didn't want to disturb him, but thought to herself what is he thinking about? Did it have anything to do with her? If so, then what was it? He didn't look as cheerful as before. Did something upset him? Well there is only one way to find out.  
  
"Hey. I'm back." Marissa called out.  
  
Ryan turned around and walked up to her. He gently put the hair that fell on her face back behind her ear. Then slowly leaned in to kiss her. After a while, Marissa pulled away.  
  
"So, did you order room service?"  
  
"No, sorry. I just got lost in the moment."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"It didn't look like nothing. You looked (pause) sad. Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
"No, and why would I be sad?" Ryan spoke out trying to hide what he thought would be unrecognizable.  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
"So how is the situation with Seth and Summer?" Ryan was just trying to change the subject.  
  
"Surprisingly well. I just wish they would get back together so this trip won't be hard on Summer."  
  
"What about Seth? She was the one who broke it off with him."  
  
"Between you and me, she wants to be with him."  
  
"I think those two need to solve their own love problems."  
  
"Yeah, cause we need to focus on us right?"  
  
"Yes. Speaking of which, let's go join them."  
  
When they arrived at their room nobody was answering the door. Both exchanged looks with each other.  
  
"Maybe they went to get something to eat." Marissa suggested.  
  
They then headed toward the lounge area and still they didn't see them. Both then just decided to get something to eat themselves.  
  
"I wonder where they are. I hope they learn to enjoy themselves." Marissa spoke first.  
  
"I know. They won't spoil our fun right?" Ryan said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Right." She said as she giggled.  
  
"Um. Ryan, can I ask you something? I know this might not be the right time, but I just have to ask."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Do you trust me now? I mean after having some time to have everything pass." Marissa asked not knowing what, or how he was going to answer.  
  
Ryan just looked down at his plate. He wasn't even sure himself, but he knew he had to giver her an answer. Marissa on the other hand wanted to take back what she just said. It was still too soon to have him figure this out. Yes they were back together, but maybe not in the same way as they were before.  
  
Ryan grabbed her hand as he spoke...  
  
"Marissa (pause) I just don't know how to answer that." Ryan responded as he was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Forget it. Just pretend like I never asked that."  
  
"No. It wasn't wrong of you to ask that. You deserve to know."  
  
"We are together and this will just upset us."  
  
"Marissa listen for a moment."  
  
She looked into his eyes trying to read what he was about to say. Normally she was able to tell, but right now she couldn't figure it out. Anticipation swept over her.  
  
"Look we never talked about anything really serious, like how we feel inside until that day at the pier. That was the most difficult ten minutes that I had to endure. Not even fighting the most toughest guy in Chino was as bad."  
  
Marissa laughed at that. She never realized that it hurt him as much as it did her.  
  
"But what was said needed to be. It hurt me so much to look into your eyes and admit what I was feeling."  
  
"Was it easy with Teresa?" Marissa questioned.  
  
"She is different."  
  
"Why? I need to know Ryan." Marissa spoke starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Let's not bring her up okay?"  
  
"Hey look who we found Summer." Seth interrupted.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Summer opened the question to either of them.  
  
"Just stuff. Where were you guys?" Ryan asked to take the attention off him.  
  
"Nowhere. Um, when are we going to go skiing? I can't wait to hit the slopes." Seth spoke as he made an imitation of a skier.  
  
"We can go now. How about it?" Ryan suggested.  
  
"Great." Seth and Summer said simultaneously.  
  
Seth and Summer started to head toward the direction of the slopes.  
  
"We can finish this later." Marissa seemed to demand and Ryan was not too happy about it. 


	10. Decisions need to be made

After about two hours of non-stop skiing they all decided to head back. Ryan was not looking forward to the conversation that was about to get started up again. While they all enjoyed dinner together, Marissa hardly touched her food. He didn't like seeing her upset, but he just didn't want to open himself up again. It hurt him too much. When they were almost finished, Marissa excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll come with you." Summer said.  
  
"Right. I still don't understand why women can't go alone." Seth joked.  
  
When Summer was out of sight, Seth started another one of the Seth/Ryan talks.  
  
"I can't hold this any longer. Summer and I patched thing up."  
  
"When?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"So that is why no one was answering the door."  
  
"Yeah, well we kind of had our hands full if you know what I mean. Um, but more importantly I was getting a vibe that something was up between you and Marissa."  
  
"I'm not sure of that myself. We had a talk and I think I might have upset her. Teresa was mentioned."  
  
"Give up the into, and I will mine.'  
  
"Just about opening up with stuff. See I felt comfortable with Teresa and I just can't be yet with Marissa. That's just how it is."  
  
"Well you better clear it up fast. We have another six days to spend together."  
  
Summer arrived back alone. Ryan looked up wondering where she went.  
  
"Where's Marissa?" Ryan asked Summer.  
  
"Could I just talk to Seth alone for a sec?" Summer questioned while dragging Seth away.  
  
Ryan thought what is going on. Something is not right. He watched them trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
"I need you to stay with Ryan tonight."  
  
"What? Why Summer?"  
  
"Marissa asked me to ask you. I don't know why, but say yes Cohen."  
  
"Okay, but I don't know how happy Ryan will be with this arrangement."  
  
"Trust me. It is for the better."  
  
Seth made his way back to the table alone.  
  
"What's this all about?" Ryan looked angered.  
  
"Now settle down. There has been a slight change in plans. I'm going to stay with you tonight while Marissa stays with Summer."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
Ryan went to look for Marissa. After searching the floor they were on, he left to check their room. To his surprise he actually found her there. She was facing the window just as he had earlier that day, but she had been crying and he didn't.  
  
"Your not open with me as you are, were with Teresa."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You might think that, but you aren't. Remember back at Thanksgiving when you wouldn't tell about your life in Chino, well I still don't know. Yes, it was your past, but I need that past to understand our future and you won't let me in. You should already know where I am going. There is no need to follow, Seth should be up soon. See you tomorrow."  
  
Ryan didn't know what to say to that so he just let her walk out that door.  
  
When Marissa entered Seth and Summer's room, Seth knew to leave and have them stay the night together. He made his way up to Ryan's room. Marissa didn't cry, she was angry this time and she had to let all her feelings out to Summer.  
  
"I don't even remember how this all started. If he only would have just answered yes, or no. That was all I was looking for. Did he have to go back to talking about the time at the pier? That is what made me start about Teresa again. Argh, I just want to scream at him right now." Marissa screamed out pacing back and forth in the room.  
  
"Calm down. You don't want to do anything irrational." Summer said a little scared.  
  
"Am I the one who is wrong Summer?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't kill me for saying that."  
  
"I just can't stand this."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Don't answer it. It probably is Ryan. I don't feel like seeing him."  
  
"But what if it's Seth?"  
  
"Fine. I'll just hide in the bathroom."  
  
"Alright." Summer looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
Opening the door....  
  
Covering Summer's mouth, Ryan told her to get Marissa out of the room and in front of the building. He knew that if he tried getting her another way if wouldn't work. Summer whispered to him that she would try. She couldn't guarantee anything. Ryan told her the plan and everything was good to go. Ryan then left.  
  
"Coop, you can come out now. It was Seth. Hurry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something happened to Ryan. I don't know exactly, but you know how fast Seth talks. That is all I made out."  
  
"Where is he? Is he okay?" Marissa asked frantically.  
  
"Seth just mentioned that it happened in the front of this place."  
  
"We have to hurry."  
  
"You go ahead. I'll be behind you."  
  
Marissa rushed to the front not seeing anyone. What the hell was going on? No cops, ambulance, nothing. Ryan then emerged from behind one of the poles of the building.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have fun torturing me? I thought something terrible happened to you." Marissa just yelled out.  
  
Ryan was a bit taken aback, but continued on with what he wanted to do.  
  
"At least I know now you still care."  
  
"Of course I do. I love you Ryan. I never did stop loving you."  
  
"I never said you did."  
  
"Why did you have Summer lie that you were hurt?"  
  
"I want to tell you about my life in Chino. Anything you want to know."  
  
This news came to her as a shock. He must have really thought about what she said. Now she wasn't sure what she was going to ask. All she knew was that she was getting cold since in her rush she did not put on a coat. Ryan sensed this and asked her to come back inside. She agreed and they walked back into the building.  
  
"Where do you want to continue?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Wherever you want."  
  
"Let's go back to our room. I'll just get us some coffee. This might take a while."  
  
Marissa nodded and headed back to the room. Ryan wanted to put an end to this once and for all. If she really needed to know, he was going to tell her. Even if this meant that subjects would come up that he isn't too happy about. He wanted to see Marissa happy. He loved her.  
  
Seth passed by Ryan as he went back to Summer's room.  
  
"I guess your plan worked. Hope everything will be okay."  
  
"It has to be. I love her."  
  
"Well at least now I can make out with Summer again so we both win."  
  
When Ryan entered the room, both were silent for a while.  
  
"I know you think I am acting immature, and maybe in some ways I am. This is still new to me and I am still confused." Marissa tried to justify herself.  
  
"This is still new to me too."  
  
"But you know I have only been with Luke. You probably have had plenty of girlfriends to deal with so you are more used to it."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Marissa, you have been the only real one.  
  
"Your joking right? Trying not to make me feel bad."  
  
"Nope. Cross my heart."  
  
This was odd she thought. Never did that thought cross her mind. She did not know how to respond to that.  
  
"But Teresa?"  
  
"Back in Chino things moved fast. Real fast. People just didn't date that much there. They just moved to the next step."  
  
"Oh." She started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "You don't have to go on if you don't want to."  
  
"If you are wondering if I have been around then yes. Not a lot, but not a little either. It was a purely sexual thing. No strings attached and what not."  
  
Marissa just sat there listening intently and drinking the coffee he bought.  
  
"When I met you, you were different than all those other girls I knew. All those memories seemed to disappear when I was around you. That night up at Kirsten's housing development, I could have had you. Admit it. You would have wanted to if I had asked."  
  
Shamelessly she nodded yes.  
  
"I couldn't just use you and then leave back to Chino. If I had been back in Chino and if you were one of those girls there, then I wouldn't think twice."  
  
"And I treated you so horribly not knowing this. Man I am so stupid."  
  
"Don't say that. You were with Luke and had no idea about all of this."  
  
"Yeah. I was just too self-absorbed with myself. That is a good reason why I never realized all along Luke was cheating on me."  
  
"But that's the past and right now I think the best thing to do is get some sleep. It's one o'clock now and I'm exhausted. If you want we can continue over breakfast."  
  
"One question before we do that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you ever say I love you to Teresa?"  
  
"No. You were the first girl I ever said that to. This is why I didn't say it back so quickly when you said it to me. I knew I couldn't just say it without meaning it."  
  
"I don't know what to say to that."  
  
"We could just say goodnight and leave it at that."  
  
"Alright." 


	11. Wednesday woes

The next morning Ryan woke up and found Marissa gone. Last night went better than he thought it would go. He was able to open up to Marissa more than he had before. Maybe this was the obstacle that they had to overcome to bring them closer together. I wonder what she thinks about all this.  
Ryan hopped in the shower before starting a brand new day. When he came out of the bathroom he found Marissa standing by the table in the room putting down some coffee and breakfast she brought up. There was a bit of tense silence that filled the room before it was broken by Marissa.  
  
"I thought you would be hungry. I just brought up plain bagels since that is all they had available."  
  
"Plain is fine. Thanks." He said trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Ryan, look at me please." Marissa pleaded.  
  
He didn't know why, but he found it hard to look her straight in the eye. Maybe he was afraid of what she was going to say, or not say for that matter. He wanted to please her since he still loved her so he raised up his head.  
  
"You don't know how much it meant to me to hear all that you said last night. I don't need to hear anymore than I did. Everything that was said covered it all. I realized this morning watching you sleep that I don't want what we have to end, no matter what."  
  
Normally Ryan was silent because he wanted to hold his tongue, but this time he was silent since he didn't know what to say after all of that. Marissa got a little worried and decided to continue.  
  
"I guess I felt the same way that I did that day on Thanksgiving again and I let it get the best of me. Maybe I just don't deserve you. I should never have pressured you even though now I know some more about you. I liked what I heard. I would probably even like it even if it were something horrible. Listen I am just rambling now and I don't even know what I am saying anymore."  
  
"It's okay. Let it out. I am here to listen."  
  
"I'm so confused. This is just so complicated."  
  
"It's my fault Marissa. I am the one who is not understanding here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Marissa asked confused.  
  
"You have been in a relationship before and I never had. I never had to explain myself as much as I had to with you and I guess that just was a bit scary for me. I did not want to be judged again for my past."  
  
"I would never judge you. Remember I never said a cross word about you coming from Chino. This should have given you the first indication that I saw more to you."  
  
"I guess I saw it too late and I destroyed anything that we have."  
  
"Don't say that. Please don't say that." Marissa felt tears start to form.  
  
"I've caused you just so much pain. This is more than you can bear right now."  
  
"I know a lot has happened to me, but you are the only thing that is keeping me afloat right now."  
  
"I am not the right person to do that."  
  
"Ryan, you are. You just don't see that yet. Let me show you that you are."  
  
There was a knock on the door...  
  
"Let me get that." Ryan suggested.  
  
Room service was bringing them some breakfast to their room. Ryan was a bit confused cause obviously neither of them ordered so he asked who sent for this and the man said that a very attractive woman put in a request. He knew that it must have been Summer. If it was any other time he would be annoyed at the interruption, but this time the timing was perfect. He paid the man a tip and closed the door.  
  
"Isn't this nice of Summer and Seth? I was starving." Ryan mentioned to avoid the previous subject.  
  
"I guess. I'm going to go over to thank Summer personally." Marissa said before departing.  
  
How am I going to take another five days of this? What should I do to help him see this is the best thing for both of us? We belong together. I know it. Maybe he is right. Maybe he isn't the right person.  
  
Marissa did not go to Summer and Seth's room like she told Ryan. She rented out a ski suit and hit the slopes. It was about time she cleared her mind and thought everything through. Just the open air, the snow, and endless possibilities.  
  
"Have you seen Marissa? I want to try snowboarding with her." Summer said when she entered Ryan and Marissa's room.  
  
"Wasn't she with you?" Ryan asked confused.  
  
"No. Haven't seen her all day. The best place for me to look for her would be with you. I know things have been rough, but Seth was with me so you are the last option."  
  
"She told me she went to talk with you. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"She can't be too far away. This place is not that huge. Let's just see if she is somewhere downstairs, or something. I'll get Seth."  
  
"I'm right behind you." Ryan said sounding concerned. 


	12. Searching

Thanks for the reviews. I am actually now back into writing more for this story. I still don't know which direction it will take, but I look forward to making this up as I go along.  
  
Marissa was sitting on the ski lift being taken up the mountain to go down the easiest trail. She needed to be by herself. Ryan still hasn't gotten it into his head that she needed him more than just to protect her. Maybe he just loves me like a sister and the passion that we once had is gone. Now he just thinks that I need to find myself on my own. Well that is exactly what I am going to do. It will please him and possibly me.  
  
Ryan, Seth, and Summer each took different paths to see where she rushed off to. Whether she wanted to be found, or not, they were going to find her. She needed to stop running off from her problems and face them head on. This issue wasn't a big deal, but it needed to be addressed before it turned more out of control.  
  
Marissa strapped her boots on more tightly before heading down the slope. The cool rush of air hitting her face made her smile. She felt refreshed and renewed. At the end of the run she felt exhausted. This took out more of her energy than she expected. There was a nearby lodge and Marissa decided to stop inside to get something to eat and rest there before heading back.  
  
Summer and Seth could not find her anywhere. After a half hour they met up together at the lodge.  
  
"Where could she be? Maybe Ryan found her." Summer suggested.  
  
"I hope so. This is not the place to go running off god knows where." Seth said.  
  
"Let's just wait here until Ryan comes back. Maybe he will give us some news soon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryan still did not manage to find her. He had to think where could she have gone. There was a chance that she went skiing by herself. This was not totally out of the question. Which trail she used would be the hardest to decide on. I guess I'll just start on the easiest one and work my way down each one. I don't care how long it takes me.  
  
Marissa walked in and ordered a cappuccino and a muffin. This should hold me up for now she thought. She took a seat in one of the lounge chairs that was available. Slowly her eyes began to close and she found herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Excuse me miss." A young man spoke while tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Marissa lazily opened up her eyes and yawned. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but it felt like hours. "Yes." Marissa said.  
  
"We are about to close this shop for the day. Sorry to disturb you, but I was told to tell you."  
  
"Oh. Alright. Just give me a minute."  
  
"You can stay a little bit longer miss?" The man wondered how to address her.  
  
"Just call me Marissa. No miss needed."  
  
"Okay, Marissa. You can finish your drink and muffin before we force you out." He joked.  
  
"It's okay. I could just go. Thanks whom ever you are."  
  
"My name's Jason. Sorry I didn't introduce myself. How selfish of me."  
  
"Thanks Jason for letting me know. I probably would have slept all night here. I'm surprised that you are closing this early though."  
  
"Well there is going to be a private party here tonight so that is why I had to ask you to leave. You look exhausted. Let me take you back to where you are staying." Jason suggested.  
  
"I'd like that. I don't think I have any energy left."  
  
Since Ryan didn't see her on the slopes he made his way back to the lodge they were staying. He felt horrible returning without her. Summer and Seth quickly got up from where they were sitting when they saw Ryan.  
  
"Where is she? Why is she not with you?" Summer asked worried.  
  
"I still don't know. She probably is safe. She is not stupid." Ryan said anything to make Summer more calm.  
  
"But Ryan she could be anywhere, or even hurt somewhere."  
  
"Let's give it till sundown before we call in for help to find her. We don't want to blow this situation out of proportion." Ryan said now trying to convince himself.  
  
"I agree with Ryan Summer. Once it starts to get dark, then we can truly worry."  
  
They were waiting in the main area of the lodge for almost a half hour when they noticed someone who looked like Marissa.  
  
"Wait. That might be her." Summer spoke up.  
  
"Damn it. False alarm." Ryan said with anger in his voice before continuing.  
  
"I give it fifteen more minutes and then that's it."  
  
Jason had a nice black truck resembling the kind that Luke owns. He had to help her up into the truck because it was so high and like was said she used all her energy skiing down that hill. The next thing heard was her stomach growling.  
  
"Was that your stomach making that noise?" Jason smiled.  
  
"I guess it is. I only had a bit of that muffin today."  
  
"Why didn't you say so? I finished my shift so I could take you to a local hang out we have here that has the best food. Better than any of the stuff that they serve at the lodges around here."  
  
Marissa was thinking about whether she should go with this guy, or not. She only had a couple of seconds to decide. 


	13. Plans changed

Jason was wondering what her answer was going to be. He was about a couple feet away before this trip was going to take a left, or right. A right would mean back to the lodge area and a left would mean to the local hangout. It was going to be up to her to decide.  
  
"Umm. It's okay, but thanks for the offer. I should be heading back since my friends don't know where I went off to." Marissa spoke.  
  
"That's cool. If you want you can ask them to come too. Here's my number so you can let me know."  
  
"I'll do that. Thanks."  
  
Ryan couldn't wait a minute longer. This was like an eternity to him. He told Seth and Summer that he was going to step outside for a couple of minutes to relax his nerves. Take a couple of breaths of the cold winds that engulfed the area. Anything to help from Seth and Summer becoming more paranoid than he already felt. One of them had to be the stable one and he had to stay that person.  
  
Ryan didn't even bother to put on a jacket, or anything even though the weather would have advised him to. Whenever he got this way nothing existed in the world around him. It was just himself and what he was focused on. Right now that meant Marissa.  
  
When Marissa noticed the lodge that they were staying in, she advised Jason to turn into that parking lot.  
  
"Thanks again. I don't think I would have been able to make it back before possibly sunrise." Marissa joked.  
  
"No problem. I have a thing for saving pretty girls in distress." Jason laughed.  
  
"I'll give you that call so wait for that."  
  
"Sure. I wish to meet your friends if they want to come along. I hope they are as cool as you though."  
  
"I would think so. Bye."  
  
While this scene was taking place, Ryan witnessed the whole interaction. He thought it best to keep calm and let her explain herself of why she left and who this guy was. He wasn't the over protective boyfriend like Luke was. Marissa would have to open up to him now. She had to be the one to give him the truth.  
  
When Marissa turned around from the black truck to face again the ski lodge, she noticed Ryan standing there. It was odd for her to have him being calm and not in a mad rage. She became used to that so this was unsettling for her. Maybe she wanted him to be more upset at her leaving and not giving an explanation. Wait she thought. This is exactly what I wanted; more than just someone there to protect me. I already have a father. I need to have a boyfriend.  
  
"Hi Ryan."  
  
"Nice of you to come back before we called a search and rescue team for you."  
  
"I just had to get away for a while without anyone near me." Marissa justified herself.  
  
"Didn't look like that to me. You didn't come back by yourself."  
  
"That was Jason. He drove me back since I couldn't make it on my own."  
  
"Well your back now and Summer and Seth are worried. You should let them know you are okay."  
  
"Ryan, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You're acting more civil than usual. I was expecting a whole rage blowout in the front of this lodge, or anywhere else for that matter. The place never seems to be a factor anyhow."  
  
"I guess this has just become routine so I learned to handle it well. You are your own person. I can't control what you want to do. I can only guide you."  
  
"So things are cool right? I mean between us." Marissa hoped.  
  
"Now that you are back and safe than yes. We are doing fine."  
  
Once inside the lodge, Summer ran towards Marissa giving her a hug. Seth just stood near Ryan and gave him the look like something seemed off here. Seth was expecting a big blowout just like Marissa had. Luckily for the sake of their vacation, this did not happen.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Summer asked.  
  
"Now that you mentioned that, I have a suggestion." Marissa said.  
  
Marissa gave them the details of what Jason discussed with her. Summer loved the idea and Seth just went along with it because he wanted to be where Summer was. Ryan on the other hand was the last person to make up his mind.  
  
"I already ate and I think I am just going to back to the room and watch some t.v." Ryan answered.  
  
"Are you sure Ryan?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah. You go and have fun."  
  
"Summer and Seth you go. I'll just stay here with Ryan."  
  
"Marissa just go with them. I'll be fine. Really."  
  
"I don't want to go without you and you are not going so."  
  
"Come on Seth before they keep going back and forth and we never end up going." Summer said as she tugged Seth to follow her to the car.  
  
Marissa gave Summer the number that Jason gave her. This way she was going to let him know that some people were going and that he would be able to give them directions. Ryan hid his emotion of surprise that Marissa agreed to stay with him and decided not to join them.  
  
Summer waved bye and they were off to join Jason and his friends. Ryan and Marissa walked back to their room. Upon entering the room, she dialed the number for room service to bring something to the room for her to eat. Any much longer that she had to wait, she would probably have passed out.  
  
"You want anything while I order?"  
  
"Nah. I'm fine."  
  
Ryan stretched out on his side of the bed exhausted after all the searching he did. He didn't know whether she would have figured that he was out looking for her and hadn't found her. As he was about to close his eyes Marissa nudged him in the arm.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ryan, could we talk? We... I mean I left things up in the air earlier today."  
  
"Could this wait till tomorrow? I am so tired."  
  
"This won't take long I promise."  
  
"I guess then it's okay."  
  
Marissa took a deep breath before beginning. She apologized for running off like she did. It actually helped more than harm in her opinion. The thoughts that ran across her mind cleared up during the day. Ryan just sat there listening intently about what she was saying. When it seemed like she was finished, it was his turn to say what he had to say about the situation. Marissa was just waiting for how he was going to respond. 


	14. Making amends

Ryan barely picked up on half of what Marissa said. He felt so exhausted after today that the more he spoke, the more run down he felt.  
  
"You didn't need to explain, but I'm glad you understand what I was trying to explain to you earlier and what I was getting at." Ryan spoke.  
  
"I'm so happy that you do. Let's just start fresh tomorrow. I mean with everything behind us."  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself. This is a vacation and it should feel more like it."  
  
Ryan leaned over and gave her a kiss, a gentle one that said things were going to be fine. Next thing, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That's probably the room service. I'll get that." Marissa said.  
  
Marissa opened the door and sure enough it was room service. She ordered a huge meal of chicken fingers and fries. Upon being halfway through, she was extremely full.  
  
"Come on Ryan. You have to finish this with me. I can't eat another bite."  
  
"I'm not hungry. I'm good."  
  
"Then I guess I will have to force feed you."  
  
Marissa playfully pushed the chicken fingers and fries into his mouth. They were playing around just like little kids. Ryan was even at one point being chased around the room by her. Laughs and giggles were heard and it felt just like pre Oliver drama.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"You know what I just realized Summer?" Seth asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents have not called incessantly like I thought they would. I wonder what is going on at home. They are not forgetful enough to not call like every hour."  
  
"Maybe they trust you now. Ever think of that?"  
  
"I doubt that. They are just overprotective in nature. You think I should call home?"  
  
"And you would do that cause? Cohen, this is not a time you are supposed to be thinking about your parents. You should be overjoyed they are not down your back."  
  
"I guess Summer, but it's just odd. I think I am going to give them a call."  
  
"Whatever Cohen." Summer said a little upset.  
  
Seth walked out of the cabin to get better reception. After waiting for five rings, he closed his phone and went back inside. Summer asked if he talked to them, but told her no one picked up the phone. He didn't feel like partying anymore and was worried instead. Summer was bummed that he wanted to leave, but left with him anyway.  
  
Back to Marissa and Ryan's room.....  
  
"Ahh that was actually fun." Ryan said coming back from the bathroom.  
  
"And you said you were tired. If you were you wouldn't have run that fast in the room." Marissa said laying down on the bed.  
  
"I suddenly got the energy." Ryan joked.  
  
"Still got some left?" Marissa had a devilish look on her face.  
  
"Maybe." Ryan grinned back.  
  
Ryan made his way over to the bed and lied down next to her. She leaned over him and gently kissed his lips and made her way down to his neck. Marissa playfully nibbled on his ear. He liked it more than he thought he would. It seemed more of a girl thing. She eventually made it back to his lips, which made Ryan happy. He enjoyed tugging slightly on her lower lip while she tugged on his upper.  
  
"I missed this Ryan."  
  
"Yeah that was a bit too long of a break."  
  
"I almost forgot how good you are."  
  
"Well then I guess I have to remind you."  
  
Ryan then set her down on her back now and did some tounge exploring on his own. He knew she was ticklish on the neck so he attacked that area first. She giggled playfully and told him to stop. Stop only in that area though. Next stop, her belly button. Ryan began to unbutton her shirt and threw it across the room. He trailed his kisses down the middle of her chest and reached her belly button. He traced it with his index finger.  
  
"Ryan, I love you."  
  
He looked up into her eyes and was almost tempted to say thank you, but repeated those words back to her. Marissa then began to unbutton his shirt. His skin felt so baby soft just like it felt the first time. His chest was a different story. His abs had been more defined and sexier than before. Was it that long that she saw him shirtless? He noticed the change in expression and wondered what the cause was.  
  
"What?" Ryan asked curiously.  
  
"It's really nothing. It's just that, have you been working out?"  
  
Ryan laughed. He figured she wouldn't have noticed, but she did. It never triggered in his mind that she studied his body as well as he did hers. He told her not really, but she didn't believe him. She laughed saying that he must have because they don't look like that doing nothing. He silenced her laugher by enclosing her mouth with another deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Marissa still didn't know all his spots, but he sure knew hers and he picked out each and every one of them. Both of them forgot everything they were fighting over. All that existed was passion and heat that engulfed them. Marissa gave Ryan the signal that she was ready to go all the way. She liked that he didn't force himself too fast and waited till she wanted to.  
  
Marissa woke up before Ryan did. He had a smile on his face and she liked that she was the reason for it. Last night topped all the other times. She wondered what he was dreaming about.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Ryan must have thought this came from in his dream since he mumbled in his sleep that he would be up in a minute. Marissa got up from the bed, put on a robe, and opened the door. Summer was at the door.  
  
"Hey Coop. I think we have to cut this vacation short. Seth is extremely paranoid about his parents. He wants us to go home."  
  
"Um. Why? He should be happy that he is away from them."  
  
"Well he keeps calling and no one is answering the phone. I called my mom and she said she hasn't seen his parents."  
  
"Where do you think they are?"  
  
"I don't know, but Seth might have a heart attack if we don't get back soon."  
  
"Okay, I'll just wake up Ryan and tell him."  
  
"Well be waiting for you downstairs. I'm sorry Coop."  
  
"It's okay. At least we got to get away for a while."  
  
Marissa was packing her things back into the suitcase she had when Ryan woke up from the noise.  
  
"Hey, why are you packing? We still got two days to go."  
  
"Good you are up. Seth is freaking out about his parents. We have to head back home."  
  
"What happened to Sandy and Kirsten?"  
  
"We don't know. They weren't answering the phone and we don't know where they are. Seth thinks something might have happened to them."  
  
"Alright. Let's hurry then." 


	15. Coming home

Even though Marissa started to pack up before him, Ryan managed to finish before she did. She double-checked to make sure nothing was left behind.  
  
"We got everything. Let's hurry before Seth gets any worse than he already is." Ryan mentioned.  
  
"Yeah. The ride is going to be long."  
  
Summer and Seth were waiting already for them down in the lobby and Seth was overjoyed to see that they finally finished.  
  
"I'll drive us home." Seth said.  
  
Ryan put some of the bags into the car while the people who worked in the place put in the rest. As soon as everything was in place, Seth stepped on the gas. Summer was shocked to see that he knew that a car can go that fast. Usually he drove like an old lady.  
  
During one point in their trip back they hit some heavy traffic. Hearing Seth complain caused Ryan and Marissa to wake up in the backseat.  
  
"You two are surely tired. What, you two did not sleep last night, or something?" Summer asked.  
  
Ryan and Marissa both looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. The grins on their faces gave Summer an answer without having them say a word.  
  
"I don't need to know. Never mind." Summer said.  
  
"We are not even moving! What is this?" Seth yelled.  
  
"Chill Cohen. Things will be okay. We will make it eventually."  
  
Luckily the traffic eased up after forty minutes and they were back to going over the speed limit. Everyone else was happy in the car to have peace and quiet from Seth's complaining. When they eventually arrived back at the Cohen house, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
The house looked just as they had left it, and there was not sign from the outside that someone broke in, or any suspicious activity occurred. Ryan was now a little irritated that Seth probably freaked out for nothing.  
  
"Okay I'll go in first. You three just stay in the car. I'll make sure things are clear." Seth said.  
  
"You're not going in first. No offence, but I think you wouldn't be able to handle it if something was not right in there, or if someone broke in." Ryan mentioned.  
  
"Maybe you're right. You walk in first."  
  
Ryan opened the door and had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Surprise. Happy Birthday Ryan!" All in the house shouted.  
  
"I uh..." Ryan just couldn't speak.  
  
"I guess this plan worked. Happy Birthday bro." Seth said.  
  
"I don't know what to say, but thank you and Seth I'm going to kill you." Ryan joked.  
  
Ryan looked at Summer and Marissa suspiciously.  
  
"Don't look at me. I had not part in this scheme." Marissa said with her hands up.  
  
"Seth did not say a word either. You know I wouldn't be able to hold back from telling you." Summer spoke.  
  
"This was all my plan I have to admit. Guilty as charged. When I found out when your birthday was I couldn't help, but plan this surprise." Sandy admitted.  
  
"Thanks Sandy."  
  
"I'm surprised Seth kept this for that long. I thought he would have spilled the beans." Sandy joked.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ryan. I obviously have your gift at my house. I was going to give it to you when we got back." Marissa said.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't have to get me anything. Last night was good enough for me." Ryan grinned.  
  
Ryan hugged Kirsten for helping to throw this birthday party, but that wasn't the last of his surprise. She told him that someone was waiting for him outside by the pool. He asked her who it was, but she told him that he needed to see for himself. Ryan told Marissa that he would be back in a sec and she just sat down and conversed with the other people who were there.  
  
When he opened the doors to the back of the house, he saw the one person he did not expect to see.  
  
"Hi Ryan. Happy Birthday!" Dawn said.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Your brother wishes he could be here. He sends his wishes."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"You know I had to see you on your birthday. I still love you, you know."  
  
"I love you too mom. I'm glad you decided to come by and see me. I almost expected you to forget me altogether."  
  
"It has been a long time. Sandy and Kirsten have been telling me how great you have been doing in school and everything else. I do miss you."  
  
"I think about you sometimes, but I know things will never go back. I'm happy and I hope you are happy too. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah, Ryan. I have a steady job now for six months and I am living with a friend of mine. Things are looking up finally."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I could visit you more often here if you would like that. I mean now that I am getting my life back on track."  
  
"I would like that very much. Let's go inside. I'm sure you're hungry and Kirsten probably has some good take out food for the guests."  
  
Dawn laughed and they went inside the house. Sandy and Kirsten were glad to see that they got to see each other again and that they were actually on good terms. Dawn let Ryan go back to Marissa, Seth, and Summer because she didn't want to hold him back from having a good time with his friends. She went back to talking with Kirsten about everything that has happened since last August.  
  
Even Julie wished him a happy birthday and he was surprised that she did. He guessed she did have a heart after all. Too bad she only showed it rarely. There had been quite a bunch of people there. The only one that seemed to be missing was Caleb. He probably was in his office working and decided that his birthday was not a priority. Ryan didn't care much about that anyway. The support he got from Kirsten and Sandy was enough for him.  
  
"So what did you mom say to you?" Marissa asked.  
  
"She told me that she was doing good and that she was going to try to visit here often. I'm surprised that she has been doing well. I think now she is finally trying to make things right."  
  
"That's so good Ryan. Even though you have the Cohens it is good to have your real mom there for you too."  
  
"And I'm glad that you are here with me too. It took a while, but it is always worth it."  
  
"I'll be there for you as long as you need me."  
  
Ryan and Marissa kissed and held hands. He was happy that this happened to be the first birthday party where there were no fights, or cops involved. It was finally a normal party. In his childhood, the parties were more of a joke. The day was just like any other day and the only thing special about it was the hat he got at a local burger place. The only present he received was from his mother and it was usually an ugly shirt, which he didn't wear any way.  
  
When Seth showed him the amount of presents he was getting today, Ryan couldn't help, but beam at the amount. There must have been at least thirty gifts in that corner. This was more than he expected to get in a lifetime.  
  
"Somewhere in there is a gift from me. I hope you like it." Seth said.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything. Your parents didn't have to either. They have done enough for me to fulfill a lifetime worth of birthdays. Just taking me in was good for me."  
  
"Well if you don't want it...."  
  
"I'll still take it, but I'm just saying you didn't have to."  
  
"Here comes the birthday cake. Ryan come over here." Kirsten yelled.  
  
Everyone gathered around in the kitchen by the huge, blue, strawberry birthday cake. 


	16. Presents for the birthday boy

Ryan felt like a little boy in front of the cake. This brought back memories of watching television and wishing to have a birthday like this. Sure he was a bit old for a birthday party, but Sandy and Kirsten thought it best to try and make up for ones that weren't quite so special before.  
  
After everyone sand happy birthday to you, he blew out all the candles, but not before making a wish. With everything that has happened, he didn't need to wish anything anymore since they seemed to be coming true.  
  
"So what did you wish for?" Seth asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." Ryan said back.  
  
"You don't really believe in that do you?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
Kirsten began cutting the cake for everyone giving Ryan a big piece with the pretty flower on it.  
  
"I told them no flowers, but I guess they didn't listen." Kirsten mentioned.  
  
"It's okay. As long as it tastes good that is all that counts and it does."  
  
"Only the best for my family."  
  
Kirsten gave him a glance after saying that and she and Ryan exchanged a warm moment between them. Dawn even smiled to see that they really did care for her son like that. The decision she made paid off better for the both of them even though it was difficult at the time.  
  
"Alright enough cake for you Ryan. Time for the presents to be opened." Seth yelled.  
  
"We have time for that. Let me finish."  
  
"Can't have you do that. Bring your ass over here."  
  
Ryan had no other choice so he put down his plate and followed Seth to the "gift corner". Marissa and Summer followed shortly after. Ryan had no idea which ones to open up first. Luckily Seth was there to guide him in his decision.  
  
"Unwrap this one. It's from Julie. Wow! I hope it's not a live animal, or something." Seth said.  
  
"Whoa! My mom got you something. Yeah. I would be careful too."  
  
Ryan shook the box and nothing seemed to be moving so he felt safe opening it. It was pretty heavy and was he curious to see what was inside. When he opened it, he saw a new pair of black boots.  
  
"Hey these are actually nice, and she knew my size." Ryan was shocked to find out.  
  
"I helped her with that. I didn't think she would actually get you shoes." Marissa mentioned.  
  
"Alright my gift next. I hope you will like it." Seth said.  
  
"It's not Death Cab for Cutie, the Shins, Bright Eyes, Cavalier and Clay, or the Goonies dvd right?"  
  
"That was so last Christmas. Of course not. Just open it."  
  
Now his curiosity was kicking in. He opened it to find two packages of wife beaters. Ryan couldn't help, but laugh. Seth told him this was just a gag gift and the real one was the one he had to open next. The box was long and somewhat light. Ryan guessed a couple of times, but didn't quite get the right answer. He opened to find a brand new high tech fishing rod.  
  
"This will go perfect when we go fishing next weekend on this exclusive boat reserved for ten people. So I hope you have not made plans for next weekend."  
  
"He I love fish so you better catch some." Marissa added.  
  
"I'm just going to chill inside the boat. Dangling fishes on strings are not for me." Summer said.  
  
Finally making it to the party was Luke. He was late because he forgot to take the day off and had to work because of his absentmindedness. All four greeted him when he joined them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ryan. Happy Birthday. Here's you present."  
  
"Thanks man. I'll open it now."  
  
It was another huge box. Ryan figured all the gifts given were expected to be huge since these people had money. When he opened it he had in his hands a brand new acoustic guitar. This was unexpected since Ryan never played an instrument and didn't know where to begin.  
  
"I could teach you Ryan. It's easier than it looks."  
  
"I look forward to learning. Maybe we could even start a band."  
  
"And we'll be your first groupies." Summer added.  
  
Ryan's other gifts included a new cd player, a gift certificate to the trendiest store in South Coast Plaza, a set of weights, and plenty of other things. He was so grateful for each and every gift.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to have to take the birthday boy away. He still has to open my gift and he's coming with me to see it." Marissa took Ryan by the arm.  
  
"Thank you every one again. This was more than I could ask for."  
  
"Bye." They said in unison.  
  
While they were driving to the apartment, Ryan kept asking her what the present was. She kept her lips sealed and told him that she couldn't say. Even if he guessed right she wouldn't let him know. Luckily for him the car ride was quick.  
  
"Okay you are finally going to see what I got you. Just don't' go too crazy trying to open it."  
  
"I'll do my best. I can't promise though."  
  
Ryan waited downstairs while she went into her room to get it. When she came back downstairs, she was holding three boxes, all of different sizes.  
  
"I just needed one. You didn't have to get three things."  
  
"You deserve more than three, but I couldn't spoil you too much."  
  
Ryan smiled and started to open the largest box first. In it had two different shirts and a sweater. The color of the shirts was a light blue and a navy blue color. The sweater was a dark brick red color. When Marissa thought about which colors to choose, she wanted ones that Ryan didn't have in that closet of his.  
  
"I've never owned red before. This would be a first."  
  
"But you like it right?"  
  
"No, it's good. I'm just happy it's not pink, or purple."  
  
"I definitely would not get that. Go on to the next one."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ryan opened the medium sized one next. In it contained a bottle of Intuition cologne. Marissa wondered whether he would like the smell, or not. When she asked him he said as long as it made her want to be near him, he liked it. She laughed and he truthfully told her that he enjoyed the smell.  
  
"I just hope your not trying to tell me that I stink." Ryan joked.  
  
"No. Not at all. This last one was the first thing I decided to buy, but thought that I needed to add to it."  
  
"Just wait to your birthday. I've already got things in mind."  
  
The last box was a small tiny box. When he opened it, he found the watch that he was looking at last Christmas.  
  
"Don't worry. It was paid for."  
  
"Marissa you didn't have to. This was too much money. I feel so bad now."  
  
"I didn't break the bank for it so to speak, but you are worth every penny and I knew you would like it."  
  
"I'm still speechless. Just wow."  
  
"I'm just glad that you still like it. It has been a while since you looked at it."  
  
"No, I do. Very much."  
  
"So now could you just help me clean up all the wrapping paper? My dad hates a dirty apartment."  
  
"Sure. It's the least I can do."  
  
The telephone rang...  
  
"I'll get it." Marissa ran to the phone.  
  
Ryan finished putting all the paper into the wastebasket. Marissa came back to tell him that it was Seth and that he wanted him to come home right away for some reason he wouldn't say over the phone. They kissed each other goodbye and Ryan left to go back to the Cohen house. 


	17. More surprises

Ryan was a bit exhausted from the day's events so on the way home he thought he would find out what Seth wanted and then chill by himself in the pool house. Maybe play with some of the gifts he received. By the time he reached the house only Jimmy, Julie, and another lady were there. Everyone else had seemed to have left. Kirsten gave Ryan the number to his mom's apartment and told him that she would love to receive a call from him later today. He was about to make that call when Kirsten stopped him.  
  
"Hold on Ryan. You still didn't open my present for you."  
  
"Kirsten you didn't have to. Throwing me this party and not to mention taking me in is enough."  
  
"Well this is important to have. You'll see what I mean when you open it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryan opened the box to find a brand new cell phone.  
  
"Now you don't have to borrow Seth's anymore because you have your own. I hope you like it."  
  
"Thanks Kirsten. This is great. You are right. It is important to have."  
  
Seth walks into the kitchen.  
  
"So did he see the gift dad gave him?"  
  
"What gift? This is just too much." Ryan said.  
  
"No, he hasn't, but don't spoil it Seth."  
  
"I didn't about the party so I wouldn't with this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryan said confused.  
  
"Just join me and my dad is outside now waiting for you."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
"Yeah, your gift is outside." Seth informed him.  
  
"Just close your eyes before you step outside."  
  
Seth guided him to where Sandy's gift was located. He then heard Sandy's voice and felt something being put into this hand. Ryan recognized it to be a key and wondered what it was for.  
  
"Now Ryan before you open your eyes I want you to know this is completely yours and I won't take no for an answer. I can't return it."  
  
"Then I guess I better like it." Ryan joked.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Ryan began to get choked up. This was definitely not what he was expecting.  
  
"Is Ryan getting a little tear in his eye?" Seth mocked.  
  
"A little. This is too much. Just too much."  
  
He was standing in front of a brand new black Hummer. The keys in his hands were for this vehicle. Sandy went up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"There is no way I know that I can repay you. I'll do the dishes and take out the garbage for life."  
  
"No need for that. That's not the definition for a gift. There are no strings attached. It's all yours. No questions asked."  
  
"And I'm going to be your first passenger in this. Come on buddy let's take this for a spin." Seth added.  
  
Ryan hopped inside and took in a breath of the new car smell. Seth was so anxious that he threatened to push Ryan from the driver's seat. He told him to relax and to buckle up. They weren't going to drive anywhere special; just a five to ten minute trip.  
  
"Man this truck rocks. Dude you got to be loving this."  
  
"I am, but your dad still didn't have to get me it. I was happy with the bike. I mean you don't even have your own vehicle yet."  
  
"Oh contrair. He is going to get me one in red for my birthday. That's still a while away, but then our trucks will be brothers too."  
  
"I guess I feel a bit better now."  
  
"Trust me. They give things out of love, not out of expecting things in return."  
  
"Believe me I will be more than happy to help around the house even with that."  
  
"Oh can we stop by Summer's house? She must have packed one of my comic books into her bag when we left the resort. I wanted to finish it tonight."  
  
"Sure.'  
  
While Seth was inside Summer's house. Ryan made the phone call to his mother. After two rings she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi mom. Thanks again for the cd player."  
  
"I wish I could have gotten you more, but you know my money is tight."  
  
"It's okay mom. Just having you show up was great today."  
  
"You're still my son. I love you."  
  
"I love you too mom. Umm I was wondering if it was not too late to visit you tonight. I have something to show you."  
  
"Yeah tonight's good. I have the afternoon shift so I don't have to go to sleep early. Come by. Here is the address."  
  
Dawn told him the street and he wrote it down on a piece of paper. Just when he got off the phone, Seth came back inside the Hummer.  
  
"Got it. Okay let's go home." Seth said.  
  
"Before we go you want to come with me to visit my mom. I wanted to show her this Hummer to her. She will never believe that this is mine. I just hope she doesn't think that I stole it."  
  
"Alright. I have no plans. Plus I will get to see a bit of Chino since I never have."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The ride felt so smooth going down the highway and Ryan just couldn't stop smiling. This was such a great day with everything that he got and now just driving down to go see his mom seemed so unrealistic to him. If someone told him even six months ago this would happen to him, he would have to be pinched. Not to mention having everything with Marissa resolved also. Just looking down at his watch showed him that she really did love him even though they had gone through so much together.  
  
A Hummer. Jeez a freaking Hummer is all mine. I never want to wake up from this dream. Somewhere down the road I must have done something great to deserve this. Thankfully it didn't come too late. I'm glad Seth is riding along with me. He really is a great brother and it seems he feels the same way about me. This is what brothers are supposed to do. Ride together in cars, not steal them. I still love Trey as a brother, but I feel closer to Seth now and he feels more like a brother to me now. Now that I think about it I am glad he also accepted me into the family. He really didn't have to.  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for being there for me. I mean after knowing where I came from and everything."  
  
"Of course buddy. You had my back and I sort of had yours except for the Oliver part, but we're past that now. I needed someone to believe in me and so did you. We relied on each other and look at us now."  
  
"Still you didn't have to."  
  
"I did and now we're like brothers. You're the brother I never had."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, here's the place."  
  
Ryan saw that it was not too much run down as their old house. It was quite pleasant; descent enough to live in if one didn't have too much money. He was proud that his mother found a better place for herself. The only thing he still didn't know was whether she really did quit drinking even if it was only occasionally. They never really talked about that back in the Cohen house.  
  
"Hey man this is not as bad as you made it out to be. I could even live here."  
  
"I guess. Come on. She should be inside."  
  
Ryan knocked on the door and some lady answered the door. He figured it was the other lady she was living with and asked if his mother was inside. The lady said yeah and told him to come inside. Seth followed Ryan into the small apartment. The place was clean and everything looked to be in order. It did not look disheveled as when his mom was living with her boyfriends before. Ryan figured that the other lady cleaned the house. It was very rare that he found his mom holding any type of cleaning product. He usually was the one doing the cleaning in the house not to mention breakfast.  
  
"Oh hey Ryan. How was the trip?"  
  
"It was fine. This is a nice place you have here."  
  
"Yeah. It's the most I can afford for now."  
  
"Nah. It's great. I mean definitely better than what we were living in."  
  
"That's the past now and we just need to look to the future. I see you decided to bring Seth."  
  
"Hey Dawn." Seth said.  
  
"I really wanted to see where you were living in now and show you something."  
  
"What is it Ryan? Do you want me to guess?"  
  
"No. Just come outside okay."  
  
Dawn followed Ryan and Seth outside to the new Hummer. She couldn't believe that this was parked in front of her apartment. Trucks like this did not come by this street very often; if ever. Her first reaction was whether this was purchased, or stolen. The look Ryan gave her made her know that this was indeed legit and that it was not stolen.  
  
"And whose is this?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The Cohen's bought it for me for my birthday."  
  
"Yeah. They just went all out and got him it. I told them that he would like this one." Seth added.  
  
"This makes my cd player look like nothing compared to this. Wow. I just don't know what else to say."  
  
"Say yes to a ride with us in it. You haven't been in a truck like this ever and you should get the chance." Ryan said.  
  
"Just let me get my purse." Dawn said excitedly. 


End file.
